Of Drunken Angels and Hamburgers
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Sam get a shock when Castiel stumbles into their motel room drunk and talking to a hamburger. Yes, you read this correctly. A hamburger. What on earth will Dean do with his drunken lover? One-shot! Destiel! Please R&R!


**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when Castiel stumbles into their motel room drunk and talking to a hamburger. Yes, you read this correctly. A hamburger. What on earth will Dean do with his drunken lover? One-shot! Destiel! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, after _**LilyLunaSnapeRiddle **_sent me an SPN vid about Cas/Burgers, I couldn't help myself but write this. Don't mock me, but I teared up a little at one point, even though this is meant to be humorous. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Drunken Angels and Hamburgers<strong>

"Dean, he'll drop in soon, keep your panties on." Sam laughed, ducking as Dean threw a shoe at his head, "Whoa, dude, a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Shut the hell up, Sam!" Dean spat, "I'm worried sick about him, I don't know where he is."

Sam calmed a little from his laughing fit when he saw the sadness in Dean's eyes and he went to apologise, only to be interrupted when a laughing Castiel staggered through the door, holding a burger in his hand of all the damn things in the world.

"Deeeeaaan!" He slurred, "You got-you gotta meet Harold! Harold, this is myyy Deeeean!"

He waved the hamburger in Dean's face with an utter lack of elegance and he almost fell over doing so. Dean raised an eyebrow and sighed, not wanting to break the bad news to his beautiful and very drunk angel.

"Cas...that's just a hamburger..." The hunter said quietly, "You're drunk, babe."

Castiel gasped dramatically and shielded the burger from Dean, stroking it almost like he was holding a kitten or something. He even looked really hurt which made Dean laugh a little.

"You ignore him, Harold. He doesn't understand." Castiel said, listening to what the burger apparently had to say, "No, don't be offended, Harold, you cute little burger, you!"

The Winchester brothers raised eyebrows at the angel who stumbled over to the bed he and Dean shared, sitting down on it and sighing sadly. He looked at his burger and kissed it, rubbing the top part of the bun tenderly before glaring at Dean who took a step back as Sam did too.

"You've hurt Harold's feelings." He snapped, "How could you, Dean? To our baby!"

"Cas, that's not our baby, okay?" Dean began, "That is a hamburger. A very dishevelled, abused hamburger!"

Castiel gasped and became tearful, shaking almost at his words. Dean hated to upset him, he really did, but this was ridiculous and clearly, Castiel wasn't thinking straight.

"I do _not _abuse Harold. He's my baby, I look after him!" Castiel cried, "Why would you say that?"

The brothers looked to each other and nodded, both of them approaching him and grabbing him before throwing the burger in the trash. Castiel cried out like he'd just really, genuinely lost his baby, and he collapsed in Dean's arms, sobbing almost hysterically.

Dean then realised that to Castiel, that hamburger had been something incredibly special, despite the fact that he was so drunk he probably didn't know who he was at that moment. He looked to Sam with near tearful eyes himself at the thought of what he'd just done to Castiel. He'd just caused him some really horrible emotional pain, and he felt terrible. Sam nodded in understanding that the two should be left alone and he headed out to a bar, leaving the two lovers on the floor of the room.

The older Winchester rubbed Castiel's back as the angel cried like his world had just collapsed around him and he pressed kisses to his hair, just wishing he'd stop crying. He hated to hear him cry like that. He loved him so much, and he'd never meant to hurt him like that.

"Oh, Cas, I'm sorry." He whispered, "But Harold was just a burger, okay?"

"He wasn't just a burger to me." Castiel sobbed, "How could you?"

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't touch me!" Castiel spat, climbing off the floor and falling onto his and Dean's bed, still in a fit of tears, "You don't come near me again!"

"Cas..." Dean breathed, "Cas, I'm sorry."

"You stay away tonight, Dean!" Castiel slurred, "Leave me alone!"

"Let me help you into bed, huh?" Dean whispered, Castiel shoving him away.

"Go away."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, watching Castiel climb into bed in such a state that the hunter feared for his health. He texted Sam and asked him to come back.

He knew how he could make it up to the angel.

* * *

><p>Castiel awoke just after twelve in the afternoon to find Sam sitting on his laptop researching for another hunt. He remembered his cold words to Dean the night before and he found it odd that he didn't have a headache from his drunken escapade the previous evening. Perhaps his body was stronger than it appeared.<p>

"Sam? Where is Dean?" He asked, Sam looking up at him and smiling.

"Hey, Cas, you're awake!" He said softly, "Um...Dean's out, dude."

"Oh..." Castiel replied, "Where has he gone? I need to apologise to him."

Just at that moment, Dean entered the room with a bag of food in his hands and Castiel immediately sent his gaze to the floor. He couldn't look at Dean after his behaviour the night before.

"Babe?" Dean said softly, going towards Castiel and crouching in front of him, noticing how the angel wouldn't look at him, "Cas? Please look at me..."

The angel flushed and did so, noticing that Dean was still holding the bag.

"I've got you a present, okay? I feel awful about last night." The hunter said softly, "Here...Open the bag."

Castiel did and found a hamburger inside, and when he lifted the top part of the bun, he found the letter H for Harold written in ketchup. He smiled warmly at Dean who smiled back, accepting the loving embrace the angel offered him and holding onto him tenderly.

"I love you, baby." He whispered, "And I love Harold."

"I love you too." Castiel replied, "You make me very happy, Dean."

"You make me very happy too, Cas."

The two shared a gentle kiss, and from the other side of the room, Sam smiled at them as they shared loving kisses and smiles. He was happy for them, that they'd finally found someone especially when the end of the world was drawing so close.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
